Caress
by OceanEyedGirl
Summary: Harry meets Draco in The Room of Requirement and things go wrong .Harry gets hurt and Draco looks after him .Suddenly things get a whole lot better. My attempt at a Drarry .Let me know what you think .Dedicated to friend and fellow Drarry addict, Alyx x
1. Remarkable Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from HP .The all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling .I own the plot though .**

**Caress **

The raven haired boy shed his Invisibility Cloak and looked around the room cautiously with wand in hand, scanning for any places that anybody could hide in .Once he was satisfied that nobody was there he placed his wand back in the pocket of his robes and let out a sigh .Reaching into the other pocket of his robes he pulled out a piece of parchment, rich cream in colour fastened securely with a silk ribbon of the most exquisite emerald green .He pulled one end of the ribbon gently, loosening it enough so he could slide it off the parchment without ripping or damaging it .With the utmost care he gently unfurled the parchment, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles before slowly scanning the writing on the parchment .

'Obviously practices calligraphy ,' Harry noted as he scanned the parchment once more .He had received it when he had arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast .When he reached the Gryffindor table and took his usual seat he saw that Hermione was sitting next to Ron examining his hand .He had asked what had happened and was greeted with Ron's hand shoved into his face, covered in deep cuts and scratches .Ron explained to him that an unfamiliar owl had swooped down with a message for him this morning and when Ron had tried to get the message it attacked his hand .It seemed that the message was meant for Harry's eyes only .He had slipped the parchment from the claws of the large ebony owl, stroked it's beak and sent it on it's way .He remembered reading the message under the table to himself and the puzzled look that came across his face when he had .It had read :

_Golden Boy _

_Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 11 ._

_Come alone ._

Harry looked at the now familiar text and shook his head .It had been an anonymous letter but he had a pretty good idea who had sent it .He sighed and placed the parchment back in his pocket .

"I'm surprised Potter, you actually risked your perfect reputation just to meet me ," said a voice in a familiar drawl from behind Harry .He spun round, wand in hand to see a familiar blonde boy leaning against the doorframe casually with an arrogant smirk on his face .Harry screwed up his face in disgust .

"I risked my reputation but I didn't risk it for you Malfoy ," he snapped, wand still aimed at Malfoy's chest .

"Oh, Potter my ego is bruised but I think will be able to survive ," replied Draco sarcastically, rolling his eyes sky high .

"Malfoy can you try and not be and arrogant prick for like one second and tell me why you wanted me to come here ," Harry said darkly, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his arch enemy .

"Don't worry Potter, it was merely to test your reaction time ," Malfoy replied and before Harry had time to blink Draco had pulled out his wand and had it aimed at his chest .Harry looked at the wand then back at Malfoy and scowled .Draco just smirked .

"Well Potter are you going to engage in a duel or are you going to go running back to your beloved Dumbledore ?" Malfoy challenged .

Harry's eyes widened then narrowed at the Slytherin before dropping his wand and throwing a punch towards Draco's face .Draco merely blinked before staggering backwards when the fist connected with his jaw .Clutching his jaw he growled low in his throat, not casting a glance to his wand which had been thrown across the room when he had been punched .Draco took a few steps forward and punched Harry smack in his jaw .Harry stumbled back and hit his so hard on the stone wall that a sickening thud echoed round the room .Harry's eyes rolled back in his head before they fluttered shut and he slumped to the floor like a rag doll .

Draco looked on in horror .

"Shit ," he muttered under his breath before rushing to Harry's side .He may have not liked the boy but he had a heart .Draco fell to his knees and quickly assessed Harrys injuries .He had a large cut on his cheek which was bleeding, a split lip and his back was skinned from when he slid down the wall, plus he was unconscious .Draco chewed his lip nervously .Suddenly he heard a very low groan, almost inaudible in fact but Draco had picked it up .He sighed with relief .Harry grabbed his head before looking up slowly .When he saw that Draco was sitting next he scowled before clutching his head with a pained expression on his face .

"Listen Potter just sit still, you'll make your concussion worse ," Draco said while rolling up his sleeves .Harry looked up but he never said a word .Draco pulled a vile of healing potion out of the pocket of his robes .He pulled the cork out with his teeth and handed the vile to Harry .Harry looked at the vile suspiciously but he took it anyway .He sniffed it cautiously before downing the potion in one gulp .His knees and back were basked in a warm yellow light .A few seconds after the light had died down it was easy to see that Harrys concussion and his back were all healed up but his cheek was still there and bleeding .Draco looked at it and scowled .

"That cut's pretty deep Potter, it seems it's to far into the skin for the healing potion to have an effect on it, we'll just to heal it the Muggle way ," said Draco taking off his robes, throwing them aside and rolling up his sleeves .

Draco got to his feet and walked quickly across the room .He picked up his wand when he got to it then walked back towards Harry .Harry looked up intently at Draco through his hair but he said nothing .

" (1) Medicalis adjutare ," Draco muttered and with a flick of his wand a first aid kit appeared in his hand .Draco sank to his knees beside Harry and opened the first aid kit .He took out a tube of antiseptic cream, antiseptic spray and a few paper stitches before laying them on the ground. Draco rummaged in it a for a few more seconds .

"Damn it ," Draco angrily, running a hand through his now messy platinum blonde hair .Harry looked up and cocked his head to the side in a confused manner .

"What is it ?" he asked innocently casting a glance to the first aid kit that Draco had flung across the room in a temper .Draco looked up at Harry .

"The damn kit doesn't have any wipes ," Draco replied before looking at the kit and glaring .Harry suddenly had the urge to giggle but decided against it .He knew what Draco could be like in one of his moods .

Draco stopped glaring at the first aid kit and sighed .He looked round the room for something to use to clean the wound .Suddenly his eyes were drawn to his shirt .Smiling to himself he held on his shirt sleeve and gave an almighty tug .A ripping sound filled the room .Harry gasped in surprise .Draco looked at him and smirked .

"Malfoy, won't you get in trouble for ripping your shirt ?" Harry asked questioningly, He knew that Draco was always fussy about his clothes and his appearance .Draco pulled the crisp white fabric off his arm before looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow .

"Why would I get in trouble, I can easily mend it with magic, Harry hold still, this is gonna sting a little ," said Draco, raising the white fabric now coated in the antiseptic spray, up to Harrys cheek .He paused briefly .

"Take your glasses off, it'll be easier to clean your wound ," Draco muttered. Harry looked at Draco but said nothing and complied with his demand .When he had taken off his glasses he blinked a few times before nodding for Draco to continue .

But Draco had become entranced by Harrys eyes .The vibrant green orbs were so dazzling it was almost impossible to look away from them .

'Dazzling, although it's hard to see his eyes behind those stupid glasses' Draco thought to himself .Suddenly a slender feminine hand was waved in front of his face .Draco shook his head, slightly mussing his platinum blonde locks .Draco turned to look at Harry, who was gazing at him intently, slightly squinting because of the loss of his glasses .Draco smirked slightly but said nothing as he squirmed a little to make himself comfortable before starting to clean Harry's wound .

Harry bit his lip and whimpered quietly, turning his head away from Draco .Draco looked at Harry, he had never seen him look so vulnerable before .He gently hooked his finger under Harry's chin and made him look at him .When he did he saw the green eyes shining with tears .Draco was confused about why Harry looked like he was away to burst into tears .He looked in the direction that Harry was previously staring in .His eyes widened in shock when he saw a wizard picture of Harrys mother .Even though he had never seen a picture of her he knew that she was indeed Harrys mother .He had her eyes .Draco looked over at Harry who had curled himself into a ball and was sobbing his heart out. The sight made Draco's heart break in two .Draco gently worked his fingers under Harry's tightly clasped hands and gently pried them apart .Harry squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, trying to hide his face from Draco .

A few seconds later Harry cracked an eye open to see Draco looked at him with a worried expression on his face .Harry looked at the floor as a tear slid down his cheek, leaving a wet trail in it's wake .Draco reach out and tenderly wiped the tear from his cheek ."Harry it's ok to cry for your mother but please try and stop. You'll only get the salt from your tears into your wound and it'll sting even more ," said Draco, drawing his hand away from the soft tan skin of the other boy .Harry looked up at Draco and a small smile crept across his face .

"Maybe I just like making your job harder ," said Harry, chuckling a little .Draco looked at the other boy raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he just let out a small chuckle before returning to the task of cleaning the gash on Harry's cheek .

Placing the last paper stitch in place Draco rocked back on his knees, smiling contently .

"Um Malfoy where are my glasses ?" Harry asked, squinting at the blurry image in front of him .Draco grinned sheepishly .

"Sorry Wonder Boy, here they are ," Draco replied picking up the glasses and slipping them onto Harry's face .Harry blinked a few times, letting his eyes readjust to the light before giving Draco a small smile which quickly turned into a worried frown .

"Malfoy what happened to your lip ?" said Harry, eyebrows knitted together .Draco touched his lip in a confused manner then looked at his fingers. They were stained with crimson blood .

"Just a split lip that's all, courtesy of you Wonder Boy ," Draco said , shooting Harry a smirk .Harry rolled his eyes but he remained silent .Harry shuffled closer to Draco staring intently at his split lip .He reached out and touched the pink, plump blood-stained lips .Draco hissed in pain a little but he didn't say a word ."Didn't that hurt ?" Harry asked leaning back to look at Draco's expression .Draco shook his head and smiled slightly .

"Don't worry about it, it hurt a lot more when I got this ," he said casting his gaze to his forearm where his Dark Mark lay, black standing out against the blondes pale skin .Harry chewed his lip in embarrassment .He reached out then looked at Draco for approval before gently tracing it's outline with his finger. Draco shivered from the contact .Draco hissed and bit his lip when Harry accidentally scratched his arm .Harry looked up and when he saw Draco biting his lip he frowned .

"Draco, for Merlin's sake will you stop biting your lip, you'll only make it worse ," said Harry, frowning at the other boy .Draco looked at him then chuckled .

"Sorry Mother, it's a habit ," he replied chuckling when The-Boy-Who-Lived scowled at him .Suddenly Draco's eyes widened when said boy smirked evilly at him .

"Since I'm the Mother I'll act like one ," Harry stated, moving closer to the mercury eyed boy in front of him .

"W-what do you mean Potter ?" Draco questioned, mentally kicking himself when his voice came out as a whisper .

"Well it means I get to use that classic line ," Harry replied, smirking evilly when made the Ice-Prince back up into a wall .He found it highly amusing to watch somebody usually so in control look around desperately for an escape route .Harry leaned forward until their faces were merely a breaths length apart .

"Do you want Mummy to kiss it better ?" Harry asked huskily, watching Draco's eyes widen even further .

Draco looked at Harry with mouth agape before he finally registered what Harry had said .He closed his mouth and smirked, his expression masking his true emotions .

"You wouldn't have the guts to kiss me Potter," Draco sneered .To his surprise Harry just smirked .

"Is that a challenge Malfoy ?" he asked huskily .Draco gulped but managed to his cold as ice exterior .

"It might be ," Draco replied, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth .

"Excellent ," Harry hissed in Parseltounge .Harry leaned forward and closed the distance between them .Harry smirked revelling in the texture of the other boys plump pink lips .The taste was exquisite, vanilla and cherry mixed with the coppery metallic taste of blood .Harry leaned back then forward again to let his tongue swipe along Draco's bottom lip to lap up the blood that lay there .He stood up, straightened his robes and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak before heading to the door .Harry stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned to looked over his shoulder to catch one last look at Draco .Smirking he let his eyes wander over Draco's body before finally resting on his face .His expression was priceless .Mouth hanging open, eyes wide ,gaping like a fish .Harry chuckled low in his throat, imprinting the sight in his memory .

"Bye Draco ," Harry hissed in Parseltounge before closing the door .

Harry walked three steps counting down mentally .

"3, 2, 1 ," he thought before an almighty cry of "POTTER !!!!!!!!" rang out through the castle .Harry chuckled before throwing his cloak over his shoulders, running back to his dorm, wondering if he would even survive the next day .But he knew if he died it had been worth it .

**(1)-means in English medical aid **

**Please R&R .x**


	2. Revenge is Sweet

Revenge is Sweet

Harry pulled his covers around him and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Ron looked down at his friend and sighed. He grabbed the duvet and threw it on the floor … with Harry still attached to it. Harry landed on the floor with a thump. He looked up at Ron and glared as best he could since his glasses were on sideways .

"WHAT THE HELL RON !" Harry shouted angrily while trying to get his glasses back into place. Ron rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Harry guess I don't know my own strength ," he grinned. Harry stood up and dusted himself down before crossing his arms and glaring at Ron again.

"Why did you pull me out of bed anyway ?" Harry asked, raising a questioning eyebrow .Ron crossed his arms and looked at Harry.

"Don't you remember ?" he asked. He was met by a confused look on Harry's part.

"Guess not, well you shook me awake not long after midnight begging me to wake you and to use any means necessary ," Ron continued casting a glance in Harry's direction. Harry opened his mouth to contradict he best friend but he was stopped when said best friend put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't even try it Harry, now get dressed you lazy git and get your arse down to breakfast. Your gonna have to keep your strength up if your gonna withstand Potions with Snape. Especially if your paired with Malfoy ," Ron threatened, casting his friend a last glance before heading out the door and down to the Great Hall. Fifteen minutes later when all of Hogwarts' students had gathered at their appropriate tables, Harry came rushing into the Great Hall, trying to put his arm in the sleeve of his robes. Harry straightened his tie before sitting down at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked up from her book, gave Harry a small smile before returning to her reading. Ron however ignored Harry completely, he just continued shovelling his breakfast into his mouth. Hermione shoot Ron a glare and screwed her nose up in disgust when Ron wiped he mouth on the sleeve of his robes. Harry looked at Hermione and shot her a lopsided grin .Hermione sighed, put her book down on the table. She picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble at it delicately. Harry sighed before casting a glance over to the Slytherin table. Draco was talking to Pansy, seemingly engrossed in the conversation before looking straight ahead, his gaze locking with Harrys. Silver met emerald for no more than a few seconds but to them it felt like years. Harry blinked, breaking his trance, turning back quickly to his friends. Draco smirked before returning to his conversation with looked at Harry in curiosity.

"Harry are you ok, you look like you've got a fever ?" Hermione asked curiously, taking in Harry's flushed cheeks and panting breaths. Harry looked at her and flushed a little bit more.

"I'm fine 'Mione , honestly ," Harry replied, desperately trying to compose himself. Hermione raised an eyebrow but she said nothing .Ron meanwhile was paying no attention to his companions conversation. He swallowed loudly before rising from his seat, hauling Harry up with him. Hermione gave them both a questioning look but she stood up as well. Ron burped loudly and gave a sheepish grin while Hermione hid her face in her hands and Harry shook his head, the beginnings of a smirk spreading across his features .

"Come on, let's go before Ron does anything else embarrassing ," Hermione stated before sweeping out of the Great Hall, hauling Ron by the ear and Harry following suit .From across the room Draco, try as he might, couldn't stop staring at the Golden Boys arse. He shook his head and scolded at himself, groaning with his head in his hands. Pansy looked at Draco's expression and frowned.

"Dray, hun your gonna have to tell him some time ," she whispered in his ear, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. Pansy sighed and thought back to when Draco had first told her that he liked Potter. She had been shocked but not really that surprised. He had been watching the Golden-Boy for weeks, without his usual sneer. Draco had been really upset, not just because he was attracted to Potter but also because he thought he would never be accepted by the Boy-Wonder. But ever since Pansy knew about his attraction to Harry then she had been making plans to get them together, and when Draco had told her how her plan had worked out yesterday she had been a little bit annoyed but even more surprised. Potter was more Slytherin than she thought. All she had to do was come up with another plan so that Draco could get his own back on Harry, and although she hated to admit it she needed the help of one Hermione Granger .About five minutes later on the way to Potions, after confronting Hermione and explaining the situation, which she strangely she understood, Pansy grabbed Draco and dragged him into an empty classroom, proceeding to tell him the plan that Hermione and herself had cooked the rest of Snapes pupils were seated in his classroom when Draco walked in with Pansy following behind. Snape looked up from the exam paper he had been reading over and looked at Draco, who had seated himself at the opposite side of the room from Harry and his friends. Snape looked at the young Slytherin but he remained silent.

"If I came in late Snape would make it his personal pleasure to deduct as many points as he can from Gryffindor," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Something you would like to share with the class Mr. Potter ?" Snape's voice called out. Harry looked up and saw Snape standing directly in front of him. Harry gulped and shook his head. Snape frowned but proceeded to walk away from Harry and back to the front of the classroom. Someone sniggered from across the room and Harry spun round to give the culprit his best glare but he ended up locking eyes with a certain blonde boy. He gazed at Harry intently before smirking slightly and shooting him a slow, purposeful wink. Blood rushed to Harry's cheeks and he turned back around quickly in an attempt to hide his blush from Draco. Snape had droning on the whole time and Harry had absolutely no clue what he was going on about so he decided to listen for the time being as to take him mind off his blushing and the cause of the blush

."..so does anybody know the name of the potion I was describing a few moments ago……anyone?" Snape continued, ignoring Hermione's waving hand in the corner of his eyes. Snape sighed dejectedly and looked in Hermione's direction. Hermione gave a slight nod and cleared her throat.

" It's the Mighty Wind potion. It has many different uses, such as placing some of the potion on a bag of some sort and the person who opens the bag will be blown away by a gust of wind. Also if a person drinks the potion it can give them control of the wind for a short period time, oh and I almost for- " Hermione explained.

"That's enough Miss Granger ," Snape interrupted, giving the teen a glare.

"Now for this potion you will be working in pairs-," he stated, the class all groaning at this new information but were quickly silenced by an ice cold glare from Snape.

"As I was saying, you will be working in the partners I assign you, no swaps, no grumbling and no sabotaging each others potions. Your partners are as follows, Granger and Parkinson, Crabbe and Weasley, Goyle and Finnigan, Malfoy and Potter…," Snape called out, dishing out the cruellest pairings. A groan rang out in the classroom once again but it was silenced by a glare from Snape again. The students grumbled before standing up and wandering slowly over to their assigned places.

Harry sat down beside Draco, refusing to meet his gaze. He could feel the blonde boys penetrating gaze burning into the back of his neck. Suddenly Snape barked out orders to the class.

"Follow the instructions on the board and get started ," he called out before taking a seat back at his desk to finish grading the paper he was reading before. Harry scanned the instructions on the board before walking to the ingredients cupboard.

Unbeknownst to him Pansy was speaking quietly to Draco before slipping a small vial into his hand. The contents of the vial was a pale iridescent blue powder. Draco looked at the vial then at Pansy in confusion.

"Add a drop of this to the potion when he isn't looking, oh and make sure he his out the way when you do this, we want him drooling over you, not the other way round ," she giggled when a little blush dusted over his cheeks. Draco shook his head and his face returned to it's emotionless mask, before returning to the unsuspecting 'Hero of the Wizarding World', shooting a Pansy a wink as he did so.

Harry turned back to his worktop, his arms full of ingredients before placing them onto the desk with a clatter. He glanced quickly at the board again before hitching his glasses up his nose. Harry was suddenly all to aware of a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. He turned around to be met with the a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. Hermione gazed at Harry then smiled sweetly at him but when he turned his back she looked at Pansy, everything was going according to plan.

About half an hour later everyone's was bubbling away with Snape walking carefully and cautiously around the desks, gazing into each cauldron intently and making his own corrections. Harry gazed over at Hermione and Pansy's potion. It was an extremely pale blue with white shimmering swirls dancing over the top. Harry looked at his potion and sighed gratefully when he saw that the potions were almost identical. He turned again to look over at Crabbe and Ron's potion, chuckling to himself when he saw Ron panicking because his potion was bright pink.

While Harry had his back turned Draco rummaged in the pockets of his robes. His fingers suddenly closed around the familiar shape of the vial. Taking it out of his robes with the utmost care Draco uncorked the vial with his teeth, pouring the contents of it into the cauldron. He smiled smugly when the potions turned neon green, gave a small puff of smoke before turning bright pink, bubbles erupting over the surface. A few moments later Harry focused his attention back on the cauldron, a shocked and panicked expression clouding his face when he saw the potion. He leaned over to inspect it. When Harry was looking at the potion Draco received a cheeky wink from Pansy which he returned with a curt nod before masking his face and testing out his acting skills.

Harry was abruptly shoved aside by a seemingly angry Draco.

"Ugh for Merlin's sake Potter, can't you do anything right ," Draco snapped at Harry, sneering at him menacingly. Harry frowned until he noticed that the bubbling in the potion had ceased. He peered at it intently and watched as one lonely bubble rose to the surface and popped before t exploded covering Draco in a pink sticky goo and throwing him across the room with such force that his head made a heavy thunk when it connected with the wall on the opposite side of the lab.

Everyone rushed to Draco's side, forming a circle around his body. Harry pushed through the crowd, finally reaching the middle of the circle where Draco lay, seemingly unconscious.

" Get back, get back everyone, give him some air ," Harry shouted, urging everyone to move right out of his way which they did, unless they wanted to face the wrath of a stressed Harry Potter. Harry quickly got to his knees, taking his robes off in the process. He placed two fingers to the side of Draco's neck, frantically feeling for a pulse. He was alarmed when he couldn't find one.

"Sweet Jesus, I may not like the bastard but I don't want him to die," he thought to himself.

"You do like him, that's why want to save him," his subconscious mind butted in. Harry was about to retort when he remembered his situation.

He grabbed the bottom of Draco's pointed chin and pulled down, automatically opened his mouth. Harry quickly checked that Draco's airways were clear before breathing into his mouth. He repeated this action once. Twice. He frantically tried a third a time when the strangest thing happened. Draco ran his tongue over top of Harry's lip which made him shoot back automatically.

Draco coughed before sitting up much to the delight of all the other Slytherins. He looked at Pansy and she gave him a tiny thumbs up. Draco struggled to his feet, leaning all his weight on the nearest person, which just happened to be Harry. Draco smirked before leaning into Harry's ear.

"Valium does wonders for slowing down the heart rate, don't you think Potter. Wonderful Kiss of Life by the way, very enjoyable indeed," he whispered before sauntering out of the classroom, no doubt to get showered before going to the Hospital Wing to be checked out by Madame Pomfrey, leaving Harry standing there slack jawed while Pansy and Hermione shared a secret little high five before Snape ordered them to clean the laboratory. And for the next 5 five hours that's what they did.

**R&R plz . Should I continue ??? xx **


	3. Why?

**I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

Why ?

When Harry and Snapes other pupils had finished cleaning the lab it was the end of the school day. Snape had only let them out once so they could get some lunch but even then Snape supervised them the whole time so they couldn't sneak away. Harry and his friends were tired, bruised and sore but despite that Harry was determined to get to the bottom of the whole Draco fiasco. The rest of his friends went back to their dorm while Harry went in pursuit of the 'Ice Prince'. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and headed off through the dark, dank corridors of Hogwarts.

He turned down one of the hallways leading towards the Slytherin dorm. Harry watched as two figures he recognised as Crabbe and Goyle entering the dorm. He quickly ran after them as they entered the Slytherin dorms.

Harry watched the Slytherins move around the room with an unnecessary grace that he was sure that they didn't possess. He continued to watch them and noticed that none of the Slytherins were going anywhere near a secluded staircase at the back of the common room. As stealthily as he could Harry made his way to the staircase, taking great care not to bang into anyone and blow his cover. Making the least amount of noise he could manage Harry bounded up the stone stairs, taking great care not to slip and fall.

Harry was breathless, tired, pissed off and thirsty when he reached the top of the seemingly endless staircase. At the top of the staircase there was a wooden door that had been left ajar, and out of the corner of his eye saw the end post of a bed in the room. Slowly he crept up a few stairs, cursing himself under his breath when the door gave a rather loud creak. He looked back down the staircase, sighing heavily when he was sure that nobody was following him. Pushing the door lightly with the tips of his fingers it opened wide enough for Harry to sneak in without being noticed.

'The Boy Who Lived' had seen many things in his life, many things that few others on the planet had witnessed but none as great as the sight that lay before him. There looking out of the lonely window in the tower was the

'Ice Prince' himself, Draco Malfoy. The pale moonlight illuminated his snow white skin, lighting it up, making him seem like an angel, almost incapable of doing any of things that he had done or had been accused of doing.

"Are you just going to stand and stare Potter or are you going to speak ?" Draco spoke with a hint of almost childlike glee, breaking Harry's trance."Yes actually, I am, tell me what the hell happened in potions ," Harry snapped, throwing his Invisibility Cloak off his shoulders. Draco stood to his full height and turned to face Harry.

"I don't to tell you anything," Draco replied, crossing his arms and arched an elegant brow.

"I demand to know Malfoy!" Harry yelled, quickly losing his temper. Harry strode across the room, squaring up to Draco although he was looking up at him since the blonde was quite a bit taller than he was. The blonde boy smirked and looked down at the brunette.

"You can demand all you like I'm still not telling you anything ," Draco replied, firmly standing his ground. Harry jabbed his finger into the centre of Draco's chest. Rather hard. Draco tipped back slightly, arms stood frozen in horror as he watched Draco teeter on the edge of the tower, and only then he realised that Draco was not emotionless for an expression of pure terror was frozen on his features.

**Please R&R. Love for all the people that do.**


	4. Fallen Angel

**I know that again I have written a short chapter but I promise that the ending will be very dramtic and very fluffy so no worries on that front.x**

Fallen Angel

A few salty tears escaped from Draco's eyelids as he realised that for once in his life he was genuinely terrified. Many horrible things had happened throughout his life, like when The Dark Lord had threatened to kill his parents, but even then he had risked his life to save them, he wasn't scared for his own life because he loved his parents, all their faults with them. But now he realised that nobody would ever love him in that, love him enough to risk their own life to save him. He would die alone, unloved. This was the end of the road for him. Or so he thought, for at that exact moment Harry had grabbed his hand before it had slipped out of his grasp. Draco looked up at the brunette, his mercury coloured eyes shining with tears. Harry ground his teeth together, clasping his other hand around Draco's slim wrist.

"Draco, grab onto my hand!" Harry yelled, his voice almost getting lost in the fierce wind. Draco pulled himself up about an inch, using all the strength he could muster to try to heave himself up yet to no avail.

"I can't," Draco yelled back, the will to live slowly leaving him.

"Yes you can, just try, for me please," Harry pleaded with him, desperation claiming his eyes. Draco nodded and using almost superhuman strength the he did not possess Draco made a mad grab for Harry's hand and he managed to make contact. Draco almost wept with relief.

Gathering all his strength Harry hauled Draco up and over the edge of the tower, collapsing on the dank cold floor with Draco clinging on to him like scared child. He was panting and from what he could hear Draco was too. Once both boys had regained their breath Harry looked down at the quivering blonde that had attached himself to his person. Suddenly a sound that made his heart almost break in two caught his ears. The sound of sobbing. Harry looked down and saw that the sound was coming from Draco, who's tears were leaving hot trails down his cheeks. Carefully Harry slipped an arm around Draco's shoulders, hugging the distressed teen to his chest.

"Calm down, it's gonna be alright," Harry soothed. Without warning Draco burst out of Harry's constricting hold, stumbling to his feet.

"Not it's not fucking ok! It's never gonna be ok! It's anything but ok!" Draco screamed, his eyes red and bloodshot from his crying. Harry struggled to his feet and stared at the male before him in a confused manner.

"My life is a fucking joke! Do you think that I like the fact that almost everyone in this god damn school is scared of me? Don't you think it hurts me that nobody is fucking man enough to even try and get close to me? And you know what hurts the most Potter, well do you! What hurts the most is the fact that nobody in this fucked up planet will ever love me for me! Not for my money, not because their scared of me or The Dark Lord, just for me!" Draco screamed, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry reached out a hand to touch Draco.

"But Draco I….," he started.

"Piss off Potter, leave me the fuck alone," Draco hissed, cutting him off, slapping his hand away. Grabbing his wand Draco muttered something to himself before Appariting away. Harry reached out grasping at thin air.

"But I love you for you…," Harry mused, sighing sadly, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, making his way back to his dorm.

**Please R&R. xxx**


	5. Apologies and Confessions

**Yay!!! This story is finally finished.*does a little victory dance* I'm tired now, I gonna go to sleep.**

Apologies and Confessions

"You bastard!" Pansy shrieked, slapping Harry hard across the cheek the next morning when she confronted him in the corridor. "Nice to see you too Pansy," Harry mumbled under his breath, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Don't try to fucking funny 'Golden Boy'. Thanks to your God damn escapade last night Draco is refusing to even walk to class with me because he doesn't want to run into you. I hope your fucking proud of yourself," Pansy seethed, arms crossed, glaring at Harry with fire in her eyes. If looks could kill Harry would be ashes at this point, in fact less than ashes.

"Pansy look, let me explain," Harry pleaded, desperately trying to calm the Slytherin girl down.

"It better be good Potter, and I swear to God if it isn't nobody will ever find your body, believe me," Pansy hissed. Harry gulped audibly.

"Before Draco left he said that nobody would ever love him for him and he left before I could tell him," Harry explained. Pansy nodded, still glaring at the other teen.

"Tell him what bastard?" Pansy snapped at him with such force that Harry reeled backwards away from her. Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, hanging his head in despair.

"He left before could tell that I….I love him for him. I don't know how it happened but I just do. Please don't tell Draco, I'd rather tell him myself, swear on your life,'' Harry confessed, blushing, having taken a great interest in his shoes. Pansy's eyes widened, her hazel-green eyes nearly swallowed up by the black of her iris. She nodded dumbly before shaking her head, breaking her trance.

"Excuse me one moment," Pansy said politely, whipping her wand out of her robe pocket. Harry stepped back cautiously, watching the dark haired girl intently.

(1)"Sonus captura," she called out, waving her wand around her head. A trail of blue sparkles were left behind, spreading themselves out until they formed a rather large beautiful baby blue bubble around her head. Pansy lifted one finger as a signal to Harry to wait a moment. Harry watched as Pansy opened her mouth wide, it looked like she was screaming, in anger or happiness he did not know. When Pansy had finished screaming Harry watched the bubble drift off her head and out of a window that had been opened in the corridor. Straightening her robes Pansy sidled up Harry, looking him in the eye which was hard since she was smaller than him.

"Right you listen here 'Wonder Boy', if you ever hurt Draco, upset him in any way I swear to God I will chop of your balls and make you eat them, shortly followed by the rest of your limbs, are we clear?" she asked in a threatening tone. Harry nodded dumbly.

"Good, now get to Potions before Snape starts thirsting for your blood," the teen said, nodding in the direction of the other end of the corridor. Pansy watched as Harry sauntered off slowly down the corridor towards to the Potions lab.

"I honestly don't know what Draco see's in him, the boy needs a rocket up his arse to get him to move," Pansy mumbled under her breath, shaking her head before walking off to the Potions lab.

Harry walked into Snape's laboratory, shortly followed by Pansy. Both teens took their allocated seats and glanced at each other before looking to the front of the classroom where Snape was droning on and on about some potion that neither of them had heard of. Harry snuck a quick glance at Draco and was horrified. Draco looked terrible! He looked as if he had never seen a comb in his life, dark circles under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. Harry had never seen the blonde look more worse for wear in the entire time he had known the boy. Harry looked away from him quickly to avoid being caught staring at the boy. He bit his lip nervously, knowing that he and he alone had caused Draco to act like this. Guilt twisted his stomach into knots as he gazed at the blonde boy once more. It was going to be the longest two hours of his life.

A loud ring filled the lab, signalling that it was the end of the period. Harry gathered up his things and put them into his bag, watching from across the room as Draco gathered his things and left the classroom. He followed the pureblood out into the crowded corridor, making sure he kept his eye on blonde head bobbing up and down in the sea of students. 'The Saviour Of The Wizarding World' watched Draco disappear into the nearest boys bathroom. Harry ran after him, banging into his fellow pupils and mumbling his apologies in the process.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror on the bathroom wall, sighing.

"Damn Potter, keeping me awake and giving me ugly dark circles. Damn him to hell," Draco mumbled under his breath as he inspected his bloodshot eyes in the fogged up mirror. The sound of the great wooden door opening and closing caught Draco's attention, his face falling when he saw the person entering.

"Oh, it's you," Draco sniffed, turning away from Harry as he pretended to wash his hands. Harry walked up to Draco and stood behind but keeping his distance in doing so in case the blonde lashed out at him.

"Look Draco, I'm really sorry about what happened last night," Harry apologised, looking at Draco's reaction in the mirror. He watched blonde eyebrows raise slightly then come back down as Draco masked his face once again.

"What are you sorry for, you didn't do anything worth apologising," Draco replied, refusing to meet Harry's eyes, even in the mirror.

"But Pansy said…" Harry began, pleading with Draco with his eyes.

"Pansy was just overreacting. She was just annoyed because I was upset, and not with you might I add," Draco replied once again, cutting him off mid-sentence. Harry looked down at his shoes and sighed before raising his head back up to look at the back of the blondes head.

"Look Draco I was speaking to Pansy this morning and I told her something but I made her swear on her life that she wouldn't tell you and that I would tell you myself," Harry stated, wringing his hands nervously. Draco looked up, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Continue," Draco replied, eager to see where this little confession was going.

"Truth is Draco I….Sweet Jesus, why is this so hard? The truth is, Draco I love you. I love everything about you, faults and all. I love how you bite your lip when you get nervous, I love how your eyes sparkle when you have got something right, I love how when you get surprised you can't find the words to say," Harry confessed, all the blood in his body rushing to his cheeks. Draco was silent,

"Look Draco I know you probably hate me now more than ever, so if your gonna Hex me just get it over with ," Harry stated, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the blow.

"I don't hate you, you stupid git," Draco's voice called out, ringing in Harry's ears. Harry's eyes pinged opened, staring at the blonde expectantly.

"I think it might interest you to know that I love you too," Draco stated walking towards the raven who's mouth had seemed to have lost the ability to work. Smirking to himself Draco circled his hands around Harry's waist, letting them rest on the small of his back. Draco looked down at Harry who linked his arms around Draco's neck. "You would not believe how long I waited for you to say that," Harry murmured into Draco's chest, bringing the blonde into such a tender kiss that tears sprung to his eyes.

Back in the corridor Pansy and Hermione hugged each other cheering loudly at their success after watching their two best friends share a loving embrace.

**(1) it means sound capture in 17th century French.**

**Please R&R. xxx**


End file.
